I Am Not Harmless!
by JMK758
Summary: When Jimmy overhears something dreadful, it sends him into a rage. How will he resolve this? Warning: Non-Con. Sexual Situations. Nudity. Please Review.
1. Betrayed

This story takes place in the pre-Michelle Lee days. Rated R or NCis-17 for Sexual Situations. Adult.

I Am Not Harmless!  
By JMK758  
Chapter One  
Betrayed

Jimmy Palmer puts his napkin down, picks up his lunch tray and carries it to the conveyer belt which will bring it and the dishes into the wash area. In doing so, he passes the table at which Abby Sciuto sits with Lisa DuBois, both with their backs to him. He might have continued without pause if Lisa hadn't said: "Jimmy Palmer!"

His first impression, that he's being called, makes him turn around but the response dies unspoken when Abby counters: "Not a chance."

"You never _know_," DuBois maintains. "He may look harmless, even _act_ harmless, but–"

"Jimmy Palmer _is_ harmless," Abby insists; a contention that starts to bring a smile to his lips until her next words kill it. "Jimmy Palmer with a _woman_? Ridiculous."

"I'll bet that–"

"The thought of Jimmy Palmer and a woman is outrageous. He'd never even _try_. He's completely the most harmless person there is. If he were going to do it with a woman, he'd probably fall all over himself asking _permission_!"

DuBois giggles and Jimmy feels his face turn red even before Abby delivers the coup d'état: "Jimmy's a clownie cake; sweet outside, soft and creamy inside; not like, say, Henderson."

"Now _there's_ a man that's dangerous. If Palmer's harmless, Henderson certainly is _not_!"

Jimmy can't stand another second of this. Walking swiftly out of the room, he drops his tray on the conveyer and escapes in a towering rage.

x

Harmless? A joke? A 'clownie cake'? These not only spark his anger, it's the fact that ABBY said them that drives him to fury. He'd always thought of Abby as a trusted friend. How long has she been _laughing_ at him?

Harmless? Never be with a woman? Not know what to do? Falling all over himself asking _permission_? How could she? How _dare_ she?

Jimmy burns with rage, and the longer he stands in the corridor the more his anger feeds upon itself. Mocked! By a _friend_! By ABBY! He'd always respected her, treated her as a friend, and thought she gave him the same considerations in return.

A '_clownie cake_'?

x

For hours the thoughts burn him. He doesn't remember the afternoon in Autopsy, doesn't care that Dr. Mallard had seen and tried to discover the reason for his burning rage. A million times the damning accusations tear through his mind. A Clowny Cake! Abby! Abby _betrayed_ him!

Even after leaving the Navy Yard without a word of 'goodbye' to anyone, the words echo through his mind. 'Jimmy and a woman?' 'Ridiculous.' 'Jimmy Palmer is harmless.' 'He'd never be with a woman.' 'He's a clownie cake.' 'Sweet outside, soft and creamy inside.' 'Soft and creamy.' 'Soft.' 'Ask permission.' A clownie cake.' 'Clownie cake.' 'Clownie cake.'

"I am _not_ harmless!" he growls through gritted teeth.

x

He's surprised to look through the windshield at the dark night. How long has he been driving? Raging? Long enough. Recognizing his location, on the east side of Washington, he turns left at the next corner, determined to confront his nemesis.

xx

"Clownie cake," he mutters as he turns off the car at the curb below Abby's walkup. He looks up, seeing her apartment lights on. Leaving the car, he ascends the stairs to the elevated front door. "Wouldn't know what to do with a woman, huh? I'll show _her_!"

He ascends the stairs past the landings to Abby's top floor. "'Soft and creamy'. I'll show her I'm not _soft_!"

He raps on the door, a rapid series, then again. "Abby!" Another series of harder knocks vibrate the wood. "Abby!" He pounds on the door hard enough to shake it. "_Abby_! I know you're in there! _Open_ this door!" He hits it again.

"Who's there?" Her voice is high and apprehensive.

"Jimmy Palmer! Open up _now_!"

The door flies open before him. "_Oh my God, Jimmy, what's happened_?"

"I–!" is as far as he gets as outrage is washed away by astonishment, a figurative bucket of ice water to his face.

Abby stands nearly naked except for a black towel, eyes wide in apprehension, wet hair plastered to her head and bare shoulders. The large black towel that barely reaches her knees is wrapped about her, tucked under her arms and held tightly to her impressive chest.

"_What __**happened**_?" she demands.

x

A switch seems to turn off in Jimmy's head, eradicating anger but leaving determination in its place as he recalls why he'd burst in on the half naked woman.

Before she can move he advances on her, pushes the door closed behind him, grabs a fistful of towel before her chest and yanks the wet woman to him, his kiss smothering her cry.

She tries to push at him as he gathers her firmly into his arms, holding her tightly, his mouth on hers reducing her protests to '_mmmmmms_' as he kisses her with greater fire. He turns about with her, backs her into the closed door, his right hand to the back of her head preventing her from pulling away from his kiss. He doesn't kiss her hard or violently, but still she can't push him away.


	2. Not Soft

Chapter Two  
Not Soft

In the first moment, trapped in his arms and forcefully kissed, Abby is terrified, unable to think. Can this be _Jimmy_ attacking her?

But as the seconds pass, seconds spent in impotent pushing, not wanting to fight a friend but scared and confused, she realizes he's not hurting her, not forcing her with any brutality, not trying to _rape_ her. Even when he turns her and traps her against the door, there's no violence in what he's doing. He's holding her, kissing her – and not badly at that.

She eases her struggles, his hand behind her head pressing her wet hair but also shielding her from the door. As he continues kissing her, 'aggressively' but not brutally, she finds her fear starting to fall away under a different, more pleasant sensation.

He's never been forceful with her, never behaved sexually with her, not even years ago when he'd been explaining chi massage to her and she'd confronted him with 'your hands, my body, now!' He hadn't taken undue advantage, though his hands had felt good on her. Since that day she'd occasionally wondered, pleasantly, what would have happened had DiNozzo not interfered.

Now she realizes she's about to find out.

x

She allows her mouth to open to him, still surprised but willing to go with his force. His tongue slips in to lick hers, her restricted cries gradually softening to another tone of moaning.

She starts to lick his invading tongue, kissing him almost as fervently, her fear gone now. His grip eases and his hands and arms are gentler upon her body. After about a minute of increasingly pleasurable kissing, when his hand slips down from the back of her head she doesn't want to pull away.

His left hand caresses down to cover her breast through the towel, squeezing gently in time with the rhythm of his tongue on hers and she moans in mounting pleasure, sure now that there can be only one outcome to this. His lips slip off hers to her throat, kissing and licking sensuously at her sensitive neck. She groans in flaring passion, feels her response in her breasts, between her legs.

His left hand continues caressing her breast through the towel, his lips kissing her decorated throat. Her every breath is a sharp cry of pleasure even before his right hand strokes down her side, under the edge of the towel, and his fingers reach up between her legs, tickling her sensitive flesh, teasingly petting her wet lips, discovering by now that there's no fur to interfere with his quest. As he caresses her labia with his fingertips, her breath turns to a long groan as she willingly endures his merciless triple attack upon her sensitive flesh.

x

His fingertips stroking her ultrasensitive clitoris, her cries turn to mewls of mounting lust. As she reaches for his shirt the towel slips from her body to fall in a puddle of cloth about her bare feet. He draws back for just an instant and his eyes, as they take her in, thrill her. Then he's back, bending slightly at his knees, and his lips trail along her throat to her left breast, licking and kissing.

He gently sucks her sensitive nub between his lips, licking, sucking lightly, her moisture at her labia increasing from his gentle toucher at her nether lips until she feels wetter than from the shower. His fingers are guided by her passionate moans as he touches her, not entering but making her long for his invasion! His other hand fondles her right breast. Her fingers twist in his hair and she pushes hm down to kneel before her, she guides him as she leans back against the door and spreads her thighs to welcome the burning touch of his relentless attack upon her lips and clitoris. Her every sharp breath is a tiny cry of mounting need and when she feels his tongue press firmly to her clitoris she clamps both hands over her mouth to muffle her shriek.

His hands cup her still wet bottom, she'd barely begun to dry herself and now she's wetter than ever. Boosted onto her toes, her upper back against the door, she arches forward to give his mouth, his very talented tongue, everything he wants. His lips kiss her vulva, long sensual kisses as his tongue delves deeply into her and she can barely breathe fast enough, her eyes clenched, breasts heaving as he delves even deeper, his mouth pressed to her clitoris as she tries to contain her scream.

x

Hands twisting in his short, curly hair, she tries to guide his mouth, his hot questing tongue. Toes straining, shoulders balanced against the door, eyes clenched so tightly light explodes in the dar-

She shrieks as a thousand lightning bolt sear her body and only his hands cupping her a s cheeks save her, hold her aloft as her body's devastated by the super-nova.


	3. Lightning Rod

Chapter Three  
Lightning Rod

Jimmy stands up, having to hold the trembling woman upright against the door. She's panting, coming down from a monstrous orgasm that covers his mouth, chin and neck, soaks into his shirt.

His hands go to her sides, under her heaving breasts and he relishes the feel of her fulsome mounds resting upon his hands, the sight and feel of them greater than he'd imagined in his most feverous nights.

She's too breathless to speak but he turns her from the door, her feet momentarily tangled in the black cloth. By the time she kicks free he's eased her to her back on the thick black shag carpet, raised and spread her knees. He bends low between them and her fingers again grip his hair to guide him as his hungry lips descend to hers.

He revels in the sight of her, the beautiful woman laying before him, welcoming and inviting. Her labia glisten, trembling and he bends down to her, between her thighs, his hunger unsated. He licks her trembling clitoris and Abby gasps, head thrown back, arched back inviting his hands to her full breasts; he licks her again and she gasps sharply, arching her hips to meet him.

x

Abby reaches down for him, again guiding him by her clutching fingers curled in his hair. His lips, his tongue invade her and she willingly gives everything, needing, questing for his mouth. She can't stop it, she's thrusting herself to him, needing his tongue in her; his fingertips slip in to stroke her clitoris and it feels like she's on fire. She can't stop crying out, her body is out of control, her orgasm building and-

His mouth leaves her, he's ascending her body, not putting his weight on her but he's over her and she opens herself wider, spreading her legs for-

He's touching her, the head pressed against her labia and she cries out, not even knowing what she's saying, not caring, only feeling him pressing harder, deeper as she thrusts up to meet him, to welcome him. He's more than she imagined, she's tight from her orgasms and her need and he has to press harder, force into-

Her body's hit by a million lightning bolts and he takes that second to invade her, his rod aiming the lightning deep into her, searing her. He's so forceful, so driving and a billion lightning bolts annihilate her as he keeps driving, faster and faster, her screams one endless screech-

x

Abby lies upon the carpet, utterly spent and sated, Jimmy laying beside her, his hands still gently petting her trembling body. He pets her decorative tats and she strokes his bare chest, pleased by what she feels, now that she has time, of his toned physique. The clock on her mantle reads 4:30; her body tells her it's half past eternity. "Oh – my – _God_! Jimmy, that was–"

"Still think I'm a clownie cake?" he drawls, thoroughly contented.

The words knock at her addled brain; she can't think of how to let them in. "Huh?"

"I heard what you told Lisa DuBois, about how I'm harmless, ridiculous to be with a woman, falling all over myself asking permission."

She struggles to sit up; after the past hours it's a real effort, and she sees for a moment that it's difficult for him to rip his eyes from her breasts.

"_WHAT_?"

"You called me a 'clownie cake', that I could never make it with a woman, that I'd fall all over myself asking permission."

"Is _that _what this is about? My God, Jimmy, Pete Abrams in Army CID got suspended for Sexual Harassment. We were wondering who in NCIS could be capable of that and neither of us thought you'd _ever_ do that to a woman." She glares down at him. "Boy, was _I_ wrong!"

"Abby–" He pulls away, horrified. His anger had ... had made him _rape _one of his best friends? "I swear – I'm _sorry_." He can see his career going down in flames, but the worst of it is what he's done to his friend. He'd thought _she'd_ betrayed _him_?

"Jimmy, you have got a _lot_ to learn about breaking in and raping a woman!"

"Abby, I'm sorry!" But he's astonished further when she reaches out and grasps his still warm member, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"I'll bet you didn't even _know_ that I like my hands _pinned high over my head_ so I can't resistwhile I'm being raped."

No, he hadn't known.

But never let it be said that Jimmy Palmer isn't a fast learner.


End file.
